


The Taste of Skin

by killajokejosie



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aunt May is supportive, Awesome Gwen, Bottom Harry, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time with a guy, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetic Engineering, Goblin Love, Gwen Stacy goes to London, Gwen doesn't die, Gwen is hilarious, Gwen is way too good for Peter, Harry is way too smart for Peter, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker is an idiot, Peter is kind of dumb, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Skype, Spider-Man is kinky, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Peter, True Love, You are not allowed to die, cures, cut the crap, in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a pretty good life. A great girl, a great aunt, and a pretty awesome secret identity as Spider-Man. However, when his childhood best friend comes back into town, things begin to change. Feelings get in the way of his ability to determine right and wrong and most definitely cloud his judgement. Blue eyes and bangs can do that to someone. </p><p>Excerpt: I sat down beside him. "Did you expect anything else from your best friend?"<br/>He smiled. "I guess not,"<br/>"You should probably stop underestimating me now. You say you needed me, what is going on?"<br/>"I want to speak with the Spider-Man,"</p><p>Updates will be at random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. I do this for fun. I'm sorry. Oh, and this story is more love and less action...just because.

Wind. A breeze. Rain, Perhaps? Nothing. Everything. Interestingly unpredictable. Was love not all of those things, yet thousands more? I couldn't help it. It was my disease. Too bad it took me so long to figure it all out. Apparently, being late was my area of expertise. 

"I need you," Three simple words that meant so much.

I just could not, for the life of me, figure out why the one who spoke those words was not the one I expected. 

I think it was all in his bangs. Or, maybe, it was his beautiful blue eyes. 

Are you interested in my story? Read on, though I promise this is not for those who expect me to be a good person. I might be coined a hero, but I am no where close to being perfect.

***

My name is Peter Parker. I'm the guy with the secret. Everything about me was ordinary, except for when it comes to that secret. Curious? Of course you are. A few people have found out who I am, but for the most part the troubled infrastructure I give hope to simply calls me Spider-Man.

I know what you are thinking. You think you have to listen to a masked vigilante complain about his oh so unfortunate love life and lack of a family, or maybe you are under the impression that I am the type of guy that has a sex life, but no love life. Neither is true, by the way. 

Back to the point here. I am Spider-Man and I am just like every other guy. The love of my life, or who I thought it was, Gwen Stacy was at the center of my world. As far as I could tell, life was great.

I sat in my room, holding my mask in my hands. It would have been easy to hide if my Aunt May walked in, but I couldn't say I was expecting her. I had a lot on my mind, boatloads more than usual, and I needed the silence of my own four walls and the comfort of my bed.

The king was dead.

The king was dead and the horrible, terrible, petulant boy prince was automatically in charge. He was my best friend. Fascinating how all of that worked out. 

The silence was not all it was cracked up to be.

My cellphone was suddenly unlocked in my hand. I quickly composed a short text to Gwen. Seeing her face would hopefully allow my soul minor rest. 

I was never that lucky though. The story of New York's Lizard menace, Curt Connors, was plenty good proof of that. It didn't hurt trying, however.

She arrived rather timely, not that I expected otherwise, and hugged me. While I did ultimately still find myself distracted by something else, there was a wonderful comfort that came with her presence. At least I could enjoy that amidst all of my underlying crazy.

"So, what's up? Your text was kind of...vague." She asked me after her standard one minute and thirty seconds of silence. Yes, I typically did find myself counting it down to an exact time. I had it down to a science.

My nostrils flared when I realized I could no longer concentrate on anything that happened in the present. Certainly, we all had pasts, but mine was constantly trying to come back and bite me. I found that to be both a figurative and literal statement. Hello Harry, Hello dad's DNA, Hello Oscorp being the foundation of all that is evil and cirrupt in what could otherwise be a slightly average city. Cue nerdy kid from Queens.

"Peter?" She said my name, most likely hoping to snap me out of the technically self induced daze I was in.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" 

"My name?" 

She hit me lightly on the shoulder. "No, not your name. I wanted to know what was going on."

"Oh," I paused, took a much needed deep breath. "Oh, right, right, that makes sense. See, I thought you were simply referring to what you had said directly before you aske dthe question to see if I was listening."

"Sure,"

"I am just trying to cope with everything that is going on right now. Spider-Man needs a holiday and as far as I am concerned you are the closest thing to that."

She smiled. I loved her smile. In fact, I think everyone loved her smile. She could brighten up the entire room.

"I am glad that you have all of that sorted out,"

"Well, it is better if I do," 

"Yeah, I'd say so," 

I sank down on to the floor. Gwen sat down beside me. It was probably time I brought it up.

"My friend Harry is back in town,"

"Osborn?"

"Yup,"

"Does he know what he is going to do with Oscorp now that his father is dead?"

"Nope. Or, well, I don't know, maybe he will take over and keep control. I haven't spoken to him yet, but I know that I want to."

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Is that why you are being this way then?"

"A little,"

"Hmm, you will have to keep me updated on all of that. Especially since I am employed there."

I had to laugh. "Not gonna lie, you have made today a lot better. If you hadn't come, I probably would still be sitting in my room awkwardly caressing my mask in my hands."

"I don't doubt it. Not very productive, I would imagine."

I kissed her forehead. "No, not particularly,"

***

The color red is kind of interesting. I was pretty sure that I was going to be seeing it very soon. I made the somewhat ridiculous decision to approach my childhood friend who helped me through the rough patch I endured upon my parent's death simply because his father had died. Stupid? Yes, of course. Bad timing? More than likely. Entertaining? I wasn't sure about that quite yet. I could only hope that I wasn't walking into a disaster area. 

"Harry?" I called into the empty corridor. 

He turned towards me. His expression was absolutely unidentifiable. I hadn't the faintest clue what he was thinking. I half expected him to engage me in a yelling match of sorts. I don't know what the other half was expecting.

"Peter Parker?" Emotionless, he spoke my name.

"Hey," 

"I'm a bit busy right now, can this wait?"

That was a lot colder than I had hoped. Then again, it had been a long time since we had seen each other. It was better than most people would have gotten.

"Um...yeah, well, see the thing is that I really just wanted to tell you that I know how it feels and I am here for you if you want to talk, ya know, since you were there for me when my parents died." It turns our that most smart guys really do have an inability to speak like normal, acclimated human beings. Fortunately for me, I gain the ability when I put on the mask.

He actually smiled. "I will keep that in mind,"

"Sure. Good. Good. I guess I will see you around." 

I turned to walk out of the massive building, only to have him come after me. For the record, I do want to point out that he scaled the stairs incredibly quick for a human. He pulled me back and spun me around to face him.

"I'll be done in a few minutes. If you would like to wait around we could take a chance to catch up." 

"I would like that,"

"Then I will see you in about fifteen," 

"Yeah, of course,"

***

I was Peter Parker today. It was wonderful. There was a peace in knowing I could still get along with a friend who had been gone for so damn long.

Ten damn long years.

"Is it nice not having braces, Peter?"

"Great, actually,"

"It is a shame that you don't have the braces to distract people from your unibrow,"

"It is a shame that your hair isn't long enough to hide your elf ears,"

He squinted. "Low blow, I can't change my ears, you can change your brow situation,"

I had to laugh. Ever amusing were the smart ass comments of good ol' Harry Osborn.

"You laugh, but don't defend, curious,"

"I was always told to pick my battles,"

"Fair enough,"

The two of us walked together, exchanging the friendly banter of two best friends. In a sense, Harry was my soul brother. We grabbed coffee, enjoyed the sun, and even strolled down the docks. Maybe I was exaggerating? Maybe ten years wasn't all that long after all?

"Some things never change, I guess," I said after a prolonged silence finally did me in. It had been two minutes since he spoke, though I'm not sure why I counted.

"It has been ten years, what have you been up to?" He asked with a devilish smile. What he thought I had been doing was beyond me completely. 

"I do some web design. Take pictures for the Daily Bugle. I read." Not my smoothest response ever, but I digress. 

"Any girlfriends?"

"Yeah, most of the time. It is kind of complicated some times. Her name is Gwen Stacy. Actually, she works for you."

"At Oscorp?"

"Yup,"

"Perhaps, I will have to give her a visit and tell her all of your secrets?"

That had me questioning myself. I couldn't even remember what secrets he might have been referring to. That worried me. A cold sweat on the back of my neck followed. There was always a possibility that the conversation they had could somehow lead to the insane discussion about my biggest secret. I trusted Gwen, but if she thought he knew about me I would be in danger. Well, at least in danger of being exposed. Not looking forward to that happening, like, ever.

"Ta, what on earth could you possibly tell her?"

"If you can't remember them without my help, you probably don't deserve to be reminded." He chuckled. Oh, how I felt like I needed to hit him.

"You're mean, especially to your friends,"

"That is just the kind of guy I am," His voice was in a low whisper. The snide smile on his face made the comment that much better. 

Same old Harry. Except, in that statement I also mean not at all.

"What exactly have you been doing all this time?"

"Everything, and nothing. Crazy actually. After I graduated I traveled a little, went to Brazil, dated models, and broke the heart of many a socialite. Nothing better to do, not really, anyways." He skipped a rock across the water. It wasn't that which made me realize he was missing something, but rather his incredibly interesting body language that followed. He needed himself a Gwen. Well, a relationship like the one I had with Gwen.

I skipped a perfect rock that had been sitting beside my foot. Of course, I didn't keep in mind that I should have held back and the rock went leaps and bounds past Harry's. Damn my Spidey strength. Ha, that sounded better with the word senses attached to it.

"Nice arm!" Harry shouted with wide eyes.

"Eh, no, it was just the way the wind hit it, there was a gust or something, I don't know. I do know my arm is not that good." 

THere was simply a nod in response. I considered that much better than anything that could have come in a verbal format. I really did need to watch out for myself more often. Don't think I didn't realize that.

A phone call/Spidey sense pulled me away from my quality time with Harry. Somebody, or maybe it was something, was making Time Square very unsafe and hard to navigate. It was up to me to make things right. Let's just say: sometimes I love being me.

"Will I see you later?"

"Something like that,"

***

Swinging around town trying to stop an enormously electrified and terribly disgruntled former employee of Oscorp got me thinking. Obviously, my first initial thought was that it was certainly beginning to look like every problem linked back to Oscorp. Second, and probably more interesting, was the memory of what Harry might actually tell my dear Gwen. 

I was completely and utterly screwed. Well, I was if I didn't get to him before the two met.

I was a very troubled and strange child in those days. But, then again, so was he. 

Too bad I had work to do first.

 


	2. Come With Me Now

"What are you doing?" Aunt May asked, catching me on the way to the laundry room.

"Uh...I have things to clear, underwear...stuff,"

"I do the laundry," She said, defensively.

I looked down at her with my eyebrows raised. "Why can't I do my own laundry?" 

"I do the laundry," 

"That is crazy. I don't want you to do the laundry."

"I'll do what I want, this is my house,"

"Are you kidding?" I sighed. "This is your house so you shouldn't have to do everything. I can help out. Speaking of which, I thought you were supposed to be at work?" 

"I was, but I have a few hours in between shifts," I knew she was lying, but I did enough of that to her so I was not about to call her out on it.

Anyways, my phone was alive with the insane amount of text messages I was receiving in such a short period of time. If it didn't stop I was going to go completely insane.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Sure, there were plenty of messages to choose from, but one stuck out to me. It said 'I need you' and that was all. No fake phone calls here. I was jumping to go. I was the hero.

I still wanted to know why my Aunt May was not exactly acting like herself, but there would be time for that later.

***

He looked like hell. Either that, or something close to it. The paleness of his skin and the dark circles around his eyes were nothing out of the ordinary, but the almost greenish tinge and the weird, well, whatever that was on his neck were cause for some concern, obviously.

"Harry?" I called out his name to alert him of my presence and to make sure that he was still conscious.

"Peter," He gasped, wetting his chapped lips. "You came?" 

I sat down beside him. "Did you expect anything else from your best friend?"

He smiled. "I guess not,"

"You should probably stop underestimating me now. You said you needed me, what is going on?"

"I want to speak with the Spider-Man,"

"Um...what?" I asked simply because I was in what very well could have been a permanent state of disbelief.

"I am pretty sure that you heard me," His tone was almost snarling.

"You want to speak with Spider-Man?"

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"Why in the world do you think that I can assist you with that?"

"You take his pictures, pictures that get published in the Daily Bugle regularly. There is no way that you can get that close to him without talking. So, I want you to arrange for me to talk to him." Harry explained.

"I don't actually know him. I really only take his picture. I need the money. It isn't like a communication or understanding or a friendship at all."

"But you at least have to know where to find him. You can make him talk to me."

"Can I at least ask why you want to speak to him so bad?" I asked this time without the disbelief, but all of the confusion. Harry was ying-yanging me through all of the most annoying aspects of emotion.

He pulled his collar down so I could see his awkward green blemish that was positioned strangely on his neck. "I'm looking for a cure,"

"Why do you think that Spider-Man can help you with that? What is that, anyways?"

"It turns out that whatever my father had was genetic. I don't want to wind up like him. And, I have a sneaking suspicion that Spider-Man's blood may be the key."

I really hope I am not the only one who finds this conversation a bit frightening. There isn't anything quite more terrifying than having someone close to you, literally seconds from being able to back you into a corner over a usually well kept secret. I was definitely shaking in my little space boots. 

Just for the record, if you understood that reference then you have officially won brownie points in my book. Ya know, just saying.

"Where do you come up with this stuff? I mean, seriously, his blood?"

He grabbed my arm. "You don't understand. My father and your father were working on this project together, an ultimate cure involving Spider genetics. I'm pretty damn sure that the friendly neighborhood Spider was bitten by one of the spiders. Since all of the genetic experiments were shut down after the Lizard incident there are none left for me to use, therefore, I need him."

"It does make sense, it would explain why he had those particular abilities, but I really don't see how his blood is going to help you." Playing it off was about the only option available now.

"His blood is infused with the altered Spider DNA, he heals fast otherwise he wouldn't be able to do what he does every damn day."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you," He pulled me into a tight embrace, a bit more friendly than anticipated, but it was nice. "Thank you so much,"

***

Gwen. Sweet, beautiful, usually understanding Gwen. There wasn't anymore I wanted in life aside from her. She was wonderful, but most already knew that because I was fond of gushing about her all of the time.

Gwen, girl of my dreams who had just informed me that she would be moving to England. Obviously, there had to be a way around all of this. I could go to England with her. That would solve everything, at least in theory. Certainly a country as old as that one would still have crime for me to battle...fight...whatever.

"Sometimes I sit and I think, man, I really don't want to deal with anything relating to Oscorp today, but then I remember that technically everything I care about relates back to that damn company." I laughed at my slightly incomplete thought, even with as true as it was. That damn place was going to be the death of me.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Gwen mumbled.

"Oscorp? Nah?"

"How is Harry, by the way? I saw him get escorted out of the building the other day. Which, of course, I though was strange because he technically is the owner of the damn place."

This was news to me. It had been a few days alone since I had tried to convince him that I didn't know Spider-Man personally. A conversation that was at least ninety percent hopeless. My track covering skills were awfully damn rusty since I barely ever used them.

"Hey, I don't know anything about that, but he was acting strange the last time I saw him. Wonder if it has something to do with the whole Max Dillon fiasco."

"That would be a good name for a villain,"

"Max Dillon?"

"No, Peter, Fiasco,"

"That's good to know, Gwen. If I ever come across a female terrorizing the city under the name Fiasco, I will know that it is you."

She punched my arm in that playful way she always did. "Very funny, Peter, very funny,"

It seemed to be like clockwork these days, but my forsaken phone was going off. "Fun,"

"Damn, you gonna leave me?"

I nodded. "Yup, but for the record I think it is cute when you say damn."

"If I keep saying it, will you stay?"

I had the urge to, but I couldn't. I don't know what part hurt worse.

***

I figured it was only right to check back in with Harry since he had been removed from Oscorp and had been relatively silent since then. Harry was my best friend, I couldn't stand for him to be so down.

Then I remembered that Harry wanted to speak to Spider-Man. I already knew what I was going to tell him about the blood, but working out when exactly I was going to do that was another story.

"Peter," Harry was smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen from him, but he looked awful. The stress must have caused an acceleration of the disease that was ending him.

He came to meet me before I could barely take three steps in the room. He pulled me into an embrace and I swear I could feel the love radiating from his being. I kinda liked it.

"You are definitely the weirdest and most amazing friend I have," I laughed. 

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I had never noticed how interesting the shade blue they were actually was. It was almost as if the color alone was capable of stealing my soul.

I suppose it was slightly debatable on whether or not I actually had a soul to be stolen, but that was not exactly up for discussion at this point.

"Thank you,"

"Hey, I love you, man,"

I somehow wound up on the receiving end of a rather unexpected, completely passionate kiss. Of course, as shock would have it, I pushed him away as quickly as possible.

"What was that about?" He asked, wondering why I pushed him away almost as much as I had.

"You kissed me," I muttered.

"Was that not okay?" He took a deep breath. "I thought you were okay with it since you were giving off all of the right, inviting body language."

I hadn't realized that I had done such a thing, but I believed it.

I grabbed him by the back of the head and resumed our lip lock. I emptied my mind of all the polluting thoughts that were taking away from this strangely fantastic moment.

Finally, reality sank back in and brought its presence forward to smack me in the face. Gwen hadn't exactly allowed me to leave her sight in order to have a steamy makeout session with my best friend. Hell, I didn't even give myself permission to do such a thing and it was probably going to take forever for me to figure out why I did it in the first place. Oh well, another time, perhaps. I should really stop shoving my issues to the side for a later date. That would definitely come back to bite me later. See, there I go again with the later aspect of it. Dammit.

"Whoa," I said, mostly to myself since I had managed to make myself alarmed at the whole situation once more.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, probably more confused than I was by my wishy washy affection.

"I...can't...believe...I did...that," I replied in a whisper.

"You can't believe what, exactly?" He asked, confusion to worry in under a half of a second.

"That I kissed you back,"

He sighed. "I don't understand, are you saying that you can't believe you did it because it was a good or a bad thing?"

"Both, let's just say, both,"

"I'm still lost,"

"We aren't little kids anymore, we can't hug and hold hands in front of everyone and them find it adorable..."

"Some will," He pointed out, cutting me off.

"That's besides the fact, we can't be this overly friendly duo anymore. And, I also have Gwen to think about."

"Interesting, because I don't usually get kisses like that from sober people unless they have feelings for me,"

"Yeah, well," I scratched the back of my head, searching for the right words was never my idea of fun. "I got caught up too much in the heat of the moment. That's all."

Harry shook his head. "You look so stupid when you try to lie to me,"

"How do you know I am lying?"

"Because I know you, Peter, and even in my absence I remember all of your tells. I see you, Peter. You are lying right through your teeth and you aren't even going to admit it."

My jaw dropped, but I couldn't even force myself to make a sound. I hated the fact that I was even in this position. I hated even more the fact that he was probably right. It wasn't fair.

Harry turned away from me. "Get out,"

"What?"

"Get out,"

"Why?"

"Just leave, please. You can come back and talk to me when you are willing to discuss your feelings like an adult. Until then, I really don't care if I see you."

I walked away slowly. I walked home slowly. I even got into bed slowly. I sat in the dark silence of my room trying to process it all. I couldn't.  


	3. Death Rattle

I would have loved to have been laying in a field of grass more than anything, but I was simply laying on the floor in my bedroom staring at the ceiling. My thoughts were about Gwen, London, Oscorp, Electro, and Harry. It was hard to deal with anything involving Harry. It had been three days and it killed me that I hadn't seen him and that he hadn't called me. 

Did I love him? Most definitely. He was my best friend. 

Was I ready to start a gay relationship with the guy I claimed to love? Absolutely not. I had a girlfriend. I wasn't attracted to men. The whole situation was a mess. A hot mess.

Then there was that whole issue with me needing to address the blood. Harry still very much wanted Spider-Man's blood. He was dying from the poor genetics his father blessed him with, but there was always the chance that it could kill him faster.

Conflicted, thy name is Peter!

There was literally no one I could talk to about this. One thing was probably true: I had been lying to myself for the sake of trying to be a good person. I needed to get over myself. Like, seriously.

I had made a very important decision. Hopefully, it was the right one.

***

Spider-Man, suit and all, I entered Harry's bedroom. I sat on the windowsill and waited for him to notice I was there.

He looked up from his rather depressing spot on the floor, with an almost smile. He pulled himself to his feet and approached me with no fear at all. It felt like he knew it was me behind the mask, but I knew that wasn't true.

"I need your blood, I'm sure that Peter has already gone over it with you," He began.

Phew. As far as I could tell he had no idea whatsoever. That was fantastic. 

"Yes, but I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I happen to think that it might kill you if you inject yourself with it," 

"So, I'm already dying! I don't care. Any hope is good enough for me."

"I really don't think you know what you are getting yourself into,"

"I do. I've fallen in love very recently and I can't accept that the time could be shortened in any capacity. I want it all or nothing." The passion in his voice shook me. It was absolutely incredible. I was screwed, again.

"Who is the lucky girl?" 

"No girl, I'm actually in love with my best friend,"

"Oh,"

He walked up to me, bridging the gap. He placed his hands on the sides of my mask, pulling it up over my mouth. 

"Yes, Peter, oh," He said before kissing me hard. 

"How did you know it was me?" I asked in shock, my gloved fingers brushing over my tingling lips. 

"I am not an idiot,"

"You really love me?"

"More than anything in this entire world, anything. This confession has been a long time coming, years perhaps. I've dreamt of taking off all of your clothes and pressing my lips against your bare skin, making you shudder, making you scream my name. You'll be dripping wet with sweat, begging for me to stop, but not wanting me to in any capacity."

Harry's words had me on edge. I never though about him in such a way, but I was willing to admit that it made my dick hard. 

"No response, Peter?" 

"I...I...I..."

He removed my mask the rest of the way. Our eyes met and we clicked. I was in love with him. I wanted him to do all of those things to me. The bulge my cock was creating was now pressed up against his leg. I was up for it, if he still was. 

He grabbed my waist and pulled me flush up to him. "Take me," His hands began working the rest of my suit off of my body.

"Take you?"

"Yes," He nibbled at my jaw. "Fuck me...hard..."

My entire being was on fire due to his touch. He was easily destroying me with his fingers, ensuring that I would never be the same. 

"I love you, too," Spit out of my mouth, incredibly delayed. 

He stopped. The most incredibly adorable smile crossed his lips. His perfect eyelashes fluttered over his wonderful blue eyes. He leaned in, hand on the back of my head. Our foreheads were pressed together. Somehow, it was the most memorable experience we had ever shared. 

"I've never been so happy to hear such a thing, such a short sentence that is so amazingly...amazing," Harry muttered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I said, because for some reason I couldn't say anything else.

"I love you," He whispered, taking my hand and leading me to his bed.

He pushed me down. Like a slithering snake he crawled on top of me, setting me on fire once more. With simple ease he removed the last piece of my suit, leaving me almost completely nude. My underwear were removed by his teeth, giving even more life to my throbbing shaft. I wanted him. 

I was completely okay with the fact that he had caused me to have a one track mind. My arousal was definitely clouding my brain.

"You are a tease," I whispered, looking him in those damn eyes of his. 

He stuck his tongue out at me, but before I could say anything else that very tongue ran along the underside of my hard dick. I shuddered, as he planned. Then he took the entire length of it in his mouth. I could have been wrong, but I am pretty sure that it takes experience to make someone feel as good as he was making me feel. 

He took his clothes off slowly for my enjoyment. His mouth had been replaced by my hand, coating myself in pre-cum as I watched him move in such a sexy way. I couldn't wait for him to put his hands back on me. The absence was becoming painful. 

Suddenly, he was straddling me. His naked body was marvelous to look at. I reached up to run my hands along his petite frame. Even with his unfortunate disease, I found him flawless.

Harry began rocking back and forth over my cock, leaving me breathless. I wanted to be inside of him, to feel every part of him and absorb his warmth. I had had more than enough foreplay. At this point, I wanted to fuck.

I licked my index and middle fingers I found his tight hole and slid them inside. His head tipped back and he let out a loud moan. I began to push my fingers in deeper, scissoring them apart and back together.

He grabbed my free hand and began sucking on my fingers. He pulled them out and placed my hand on his hip. Then he reached back to stroke me again.

"Enough," He told me and I knew exactly what he meant. This was what I wanted.

I removed my fingers and took a hold of my slick rod. I moved it into the right position and thrusted upwards inside of him as he leaned back into the motion. The face he made was probably the most amazing thing that I had ever seen, in my entire life.

He began rocking like before, this time with me inside of him. He started to moan and did his best to make me moan as well. It was working, incredibly so.

I sat up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and steadied myself in the position. His eyes enlarged from shock as I pushed even deeper inside of him. Our lips met, a kiss as deep as our connection.

"Peter..." He sighed, wincing a little.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No, keep going, harder," He forced out. I could feel his erection pressing against me. We needed to finish this thing.

I got up on my knees, holding him up. I laid him down on his back and took the opportunity to thrust into him with all of my strength and power. His nails instantly dug into my back, clawing his way to my neck. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his hands latched on to my hair. Every move he made was delicious.  

I picked up the pace. I slammed into him, harder and harder. HIs tight, velvet heat enveloped around my cock brought me to heights I couldn't have imagined even in my wildest dreams. I watched him rub himself to orgasm, setting me off even further.

"Oh...my...god..." I said between breaths.

He came. His body tensed up and arched into the feeling. Profanity and my name escaped his lips loudly until he went temporarily limp beneath me.

I continued to enjoy him and the tingles he caused in the middle of my being. The build up took me over. I pulled out quickly, replacing him with my fast hand.

Less than a minute later I covered him in my sticky, white mess. He ran his fingers through the trails on his stomach and tasted the warm liquid. I collapsed by his side, watching him repeat the process once more before wiping himself off with the nearest piece of fabric. 

Never before had I been so turned on and so grossed out simultaneously. It just meant that I loved him a little more than I thought.

"Damn," He muttered, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That was..." I began, but couldn't find the words to complete the thought in the shared afterglow.

"I know," He let out a breath. "It felt almost like years of built up tension all being released at once. It was beautiful. We connected exactly the way I hoped."

"I love you, Harry Osborn," I replied sleepily, dazing off while looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you, Peter Parker," He whispered back, stroking a stray hair out of my face. 

Fuck.


	4. Ultraviolence

Harry still wanted my blood, even though I pretty much refused to give it to him. He was mat at me, tried to resist speaking with me even. It didn't last very long, however, because as I had discovered before: he was madly in love with me. It was a good realization, since I was in love with him as well.

Between my Spider duties and my best-friend-turned-lover who wanted my super Spidey blood I had managed to neglect Gwen. Harry might have argued otherwise, but I was certain that I could have taken the award for worst boyfriend ever. It was a hard fact to deny since I had been lying, cheating, avoiding, and cheating for way too long.

I really needed to take a good look at myself, I was turning into a horrible person. Who was supposed to talk to about all of this? Myself? Dead guys? Aunt May? A friend? Well, the friend thing would have worked, except for the fact that I was already screwing him behind Gwen's back, a fact that definitely made him a little biased. I needed a knife to cut open this pickle I had managed to get myself into.

Gwen was probably going to London. She was too amazing and too smart to not get the scholarship and aside from that, she always wanted to go there. That just made everything harder. I did love her, just not the way that I loved Harry.

Gosh, even that makes me sound terrible. I have more character flaws then I care to count.

"Peter, you haven't said one thing to me, and I just spilled my guts out to you."

"I know, I'm sorry," I took a deep breath, taking the time to select my words carefully. "I have something to tell you, you aren't going to like it,"

"Alright, try me,"

"I think I might be gay, or at the very least, bisexual," I said with minor confidence.

She spit the water she was drinking out of her mouth. "What?!"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" I asked in anguish. 

"No, that is just a really weird joke,"

"It isn't a joke," I sighed.

Her already noticeably larger than average eyes seemed to enlarge even more. The unfortunate reality of what I had said was obviously beginning to sink in. This was high on the potential scale for being a great, big, screaming disaster. Fuck me.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" She asked.

"When I was little..."

She cut me off. "You have known that you were gay since you were little?! Are you kidding me!?"

"Let me finish and you will know that isn't what I was going to say,"

She put an apologetic hand on my leg. "Sorry, sorry, I am just a little testy due to the subject matter,"

"It is all good," I sighed. "Anyways, when I was younger I used to hold hands with, hug, and kiss the cheek of my male best friend. Fast forward, that best friend still wants to do all of those things with me and, well, I find those urges as well. He gave me a hug the other day, during which I got hard." I tried to explain, without sounding like a moron or an asshole, neither of which I could seem to accomplish.

Gwen's eyes were still a little bigger than they normally were. "Whoa, Harry is gay?"

"Or bisexual, he could be bisexual,"

"And, he likes you like that?"

"Yes, that seems to be the case,"

"And, you sort of like him back so your feelings are all conflicted,"

"Yes, that is also true, at least in part,"

"Especially now since I am moving to London?"

"Yeah, yes,"

She gave me a nice  _thwack_ against the back of the head. It stung and it would more than likely hurt like hell later, but it cleared some of the cobwebs that had been building up in my head. I had needed her to hit me. It probably wouldn't have hurt for her to hit me again.

"Wow," She said, for lack of a better way to respond.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, but I really don't feel like screaming at your right at this moment and I feel like I just might. There is just one last question I have: did you pan on acting on the feelings you are having for Harry?"

"I...I...I..." Because and inability to answer a question does not at all look suspicious. 

"Did you kiss him, Peter?"

"I didn't, but he did kiss me. Obviously, I didn't let it go any further because I never wanted to potentially hurt you. I never planned for this to happen. I had no idea that I was attracted to men this way." Could I have been any more cheesy. It was bad enough that I was making it up as I went along, but really?

"Okay,"

"Really? Just okay?"

"Remember how I said I didn't want to scream at you?"

"Yes," 

"Then don't test me, for your own good,"

"Okay,"

"Really? Just okay?" 

"Now you are mocking me?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that is probably what is happening,"

I leaned my head against her shoulder. How could I mess up such a beautiful relationship with such an incredible girl? How on earth did I fall in love with a hot mess billionaire with a genetic disorder and anger issues? This was interesting. Real life was harder then it looked, especially when I was moonlighting as Spider-Man.

***

Though my relationship with Gwen was technically over, the two of us had not officially broken it off. However, that being said, I was still very ready to out myself to Aunt May even though Harry and I had not actually labeled our coupling in any way that made sense.

"Aunt May," I began. I sat down at the kitchen table with two mugs of tea. I hoped that she would join me happily. "Care to sit down for a minute?"

She blinked a few times and covered up a yawn. It was two in the morning, so I didn't blame her for that or for the strange look she was giving me. I got it. I was being weird, totally and completely weird, but I needed to get this off of my chest. 

She took the seat closest to me. "Is everything alright, Peter?"

"Yes, actually, everything is more than alright, it is fantastic, even," I rambled in response.

"Then why are you drinking tea at two in the morning? Something is definitely up."

I nodded. "Yes, yes, but it isn't a bad thing, I promise," 

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I will, of course," I paused, unsure if I should laugh or cry. "What happened, it is just a big deal, it is amazing, absolutely wonderful, I couldn't be happier, I had to tell you as soon as I could."

Aunt May grabbed my hand. "Is Gwen pregnant?"

I scrunched my face up. "No, that would ruin her life completely and she would have already killed me,"

"Oh, then what is it, Peter?"

"Well, you know how my best friend, Harry, came back to New York?" I asked.

"I remember that,"

"The two of us are closer than ever. Just the other night we finally accepted our feelings for each other. We are in love. I love him. I love him so much that it...I can't even describe it." I explained, kind of.

She looked a little shocked, but I had expected that. "Does it feel like your entire body is tingling, your heart is trying to beat out of your rib cage, and you feel like you are going to throw up?" 

"Yes, that is exactly how I feel, it hurts when we are apart, too," I sighed. 

She gripped my hand tighter. Suddenly, she was bubbly and all full of smiles. At least she was happy for me and not totally repelled. 

"That's great, Peter, that is true love. I felt the same way about your uncle. It is a great feeling, isn't it?"

"The best," I laughed.

"So, what about Gwen?"

"She is moved to London for college," 

"Oh,"

"We have already went over the whole me 'coming out' situation, but that is as far as it went,"

"I am just happy that the two of you are happy. Harry seems like a lovely person."

"Thank you, so much,"

"Just make sure you invite me to the wedding," She joked.

I chuckled before pulling my phone out to find out who messaged me. Harry, of course. My Harry.

I couldn't wait to see him. He sent me a location and I was quick to head to it. That was how much I was missing him. 


End file.
